


oh shit...

by Dying_but_slowly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Please be nice, bow is amazing, mermista is emo, oblivious catra, soft, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_but_slowly/pseuds/Dying_but_slowly
Summary: Adora and Catra are best friends, amazing friends. So Adora probably shouldn't notice how adorable Catra is when she smiles, and when she sticks her tongue out, and when she falls asleep in class, and when she.... oh shit.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 30





	oh shit...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes... please let me know. I live for dumb Adora btw.

Adora should probably stop staring, before it gets creepy.  
But Catra’s hair looks so soft and touchable. From experience she knows it is. Catra was so tired last weekend, when they had a movie marathon, that she put her head in Adora’s lap while falling asleep. While Adora was kind of offended that Catra slept through the entirety of the notebook, one of her favourite movies, she was glad for the opportunity to touch her hair. Catra gets very jumpy when people want to touch her, even if those people have known her for years.  
“Hey? Earth to Adora?!” Bow was waving his hand for her face.  
Shit it got creepy. “Huhh?” was the very intelligent noise she made, “oh hey, what's up Bowww”. “I've been talking to you for over a minute.. are you okay?” He looked worried and tilted his head to the side, “Do you have any idea what I just told you?” Oh no, think of something, think, ThinK! “Yeaaa _ahhhhh_ , of course!! Wow I can’t believe Sea Hawk did that!” Luckily that seemed like a correct response because Bow smiled. “I know right! You would guess that he knew Mermista by now, she totally doesn’t like when he does stuff like that! He is so lucky I was in time to stop him, flowers in the middle of class… If he would have listened to me and just gave her a small private present, but NO, he has to go and get himself practically killed by…”  
Adora wasn’t listening anymore. Seahawk would be an idiot and do the exact same thing tomorrow, she knew this by now, what she didn’t understand was the reason why she immediately looked back to Catra. Still very soft and appealing hair. She let herself nod off, muting the sounds of Bow and her teacher, Angelia, who was probably still teaching something important.  
-  
“No Glimmer, I really can’t I’m SORRY!!” Glimmer looked **furious**. “You can’t not come to our weekly baking? We can’t just suddenly stop our tradition? Do you know how long we’ve been doing this??? I call this betraying our friendship!! Catra can wait! She has other friends too you know?” Bow looked ready to stop her, but decided she would just need a distraction. “I brought gummy bears! Do you want one Glimmer?” “I know what you are doing Bow and it won’t work! Adora is abandoning us! Oooh are those pink?” Like expected, Glimmer was distracted, her love for food getting the best of her.  
Smiling, Adora looked around in her small, but close, group of friends. Bow, the bright, enthusiastic and (if she was being honest) adorable boy. He was, and always would be, her safe haven. If she had a problem, he would be there.  
Glimmer, the small, angry but sweet mom friend. She organised a lot of the sleepovers, baking contests and movie nights.  
A little bit further, Mermista was sitting upside down in a chair, her hair a teal colour this time (she dyed her hair every two weeks, but always a shade of blue). Her frown would discourage everyone to talk to her, but she turned out very nice and very loyal once you got to know her.  
When Adora looked a few meters to the left, Sea Hawk was sitting (as expected) very close to Mermista. He and his heart eyes could always be found by her side. He was very funny and loved to burst in song and dance in the middle of the halway, which was always kind of awkward. His smile was contagious and his presence made a room brighter.  
Perfuma was also a very bright person, but whereas Sea Hawk was the embodiment of chaos, perfuma was a lot calmer, and nicer. She had the aesthetic of a flower girl from two hundred years ago. At the moment she was talking to the unresponding sea hawk and drawing flowers in the corner of her notebook.  
“But why can’t you come baking actually?” Glimmer asked significantly calmer this time. “I know you said Catra had something important, but what?” Adora didn’t know what she should answer, because she didn’t know. “Eh, I don’t know, she looked panicked so I thought I have to go.” “She looked panicked?? That’s the only reason?? What?” Bow looked at Adora and mouthed “I’m sorry.” Adora sighed, this was going to be a long lunch.  
-  
“HURRY UP!!”  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING”  
Catra was smiling evilly while pressing the horn of her car. Adora tried to run with her two heavy bags, failing miserably. When she opened the door and jumped in the car her hair was falling out of her ponytail and her head was red. “Catra you are a MONSTER!!”  
The monster just laughed and finally stopped forcing awful noises out of the poor car. “ _Heyy Adora_ , what's up? You look less perfect than normal.” She smirked saying her usual greeting.  
“Okay, so what was sooo important,” wheezed Adora (she really needed to go back to her daily exercise program) “that you made me skip my last class?”  
“Oooh about that, we are going to eat the newest ice cream at Wonders!”  
“What????,” there are so many things wrong with this idea, but when Adora looks at Catra’s smiling face, she can’t name a single one.  
“Are you okay?” The smiling face turns into a worried one. “Adora? I expected more.. Angry??”  
“.... You are paying”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be an oneshot, but now.... Adora has not even had an "OH SHIT" moment yet. Hopefully I will find motivation to continue this. :)


End file.
